


thoughts of a mechanic

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Mechanic POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Other drabbles backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Series: drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 5
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	thoughts of a mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Other drabbles backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

It felt strange. Wrong. They could feel it in the air. Something was off. Working as a mechanic for Ferrari for years and the energy had never been quite like this. Not once. Charles and Carlos were so different yet the exact same. Charles was so disciplined, since he was young. So aware of every move he made, life on the tightrope. Carlos was rougher around the edges. Red Bull had held a looser leash than expected. Or maybe Carlos felt just like Fernando. But he wasn’t their number one driver. Not like Fernando was. Or was supposed to be.


End file.
